


My Mistress' Eyes

by cecewho



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecewho/pseuds/cecewho
Summary: My mistress’ eyes are nothing like the sun;Coral is far more red than her lips’ red;If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.[Just a fluffy fanfic i had in my mind for a long time, super short, kinda dumb but this fandom needs more bard romance]





	My Mistress' Eyes

Coming off their last high had never been more pleasant. Or warmer. Chest to chest, legs intertwined under the covers, the two men exchanged small touches and caresses, sleep already heavy on their eyelids. 

NIck’s hand cradled the muscles of Will’s sweaty and flushed back as the other created intricate patterns on the other’s arm. The equilibrium and calmness of the warm nest was abruptly interrupted by a scratch of the Bard’s nail. Nick looked surprised at the offended skin but his eyes were soon met by another icy blue pair which were lazily resting on his chest. The eyes smiled with mischief. 

“ _My mistress’ eyes are nothing like the sun;_ ” Nick rolled his eyes at the hoarse voice vibrating on his chest. Shakespeare slowly rose, shifting his weight on his arms. He lowered himself on Nick’s lips. “ _Coral_ \- a kiss - _is_ \- a kiss - _far more red_ \- three kisses - _then her lips’ red_ ;” A long stare followed the words. More movements, more friction. Shakespeare’s lips were now on the writer’s chest. He left wet pecks on the warm surface he came across. “ _If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;_ ” Nick let out a laugh as Will rolled to his side, his chin now resting on Bottom’s shoulder. Silence reigned for a few heartbeats. Will’s fingers crawled up the writer’s neck until they reached his sweaty nape. “ _If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head_ ”. Nick slapped away the hand, a matching smile was crossing their faces.

Will rolled on his back, his gaze leaving his lover’s body for the first time. “ _I have seen roses damasked, red and white, but no such roses see I in her cheeks;_ ” This earned Will a push and guttural growl. “ _And in some perfumes is there more delight than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._ ” Nick turned his back to the poet. Shakespeare’s gaze stayed trained on the ceiling, a smile playing on his rosy lips. “ _I love to hear her speak_ ” A pause. Bottom curiously turned, a smirk was suddenly crossing Will’s face. “ _yet well I know that music  hath a far more pleasing sound_ ”. A scoff and a giggle accompanied Nick’s movements as he faced the wall once again. “ _I grant I never saw a goddess go_ ,” Will turned and cupped Nick’s body with his own. “ _My mistress when she walks treads on the ground._ ” Nick hid himself under the thin sheets. It didn’t take long for Shakespeare’s arms to find their way around the writer’s waist, his breath grazing the other’s neck. 

“ _And yet by heaven I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare._ ” Nick let out a huff as Shakespeare bit down lightly on his ear. With a small groan he turned around in Will’s arm, his hair now resting under the Bard’s chin. 

“Petrarch would kill you if he heard this.” He smiled in the warm flesh of the poet’s neck.

“But he’s not here, is he?” Will looked under the covers smiling at their bodies.

Nick yawned, Will smiled.

“Goodnight my mistress.”

“Fuck off Sweet Prince.”

And the rest was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (my name is Elder Price)  
> Hope you like this! I know it's weird and dumb and kinda senseless but oh well...  
> This fandom needs to live again and it needs more Will/Nick so here i am to save the day (or ruin it, you tell me).  
> Please if you liked this feel free to leave kudos or review that would make my day!   
> Also if you wanna come scream with me about theatre you can find me on Tumblr @mylifeinshowtunes
> 
> Cece ;)
> 
> PS I'd be more than happy to take requests so ask away, I'm into any show and anything gay and angsty, and that's my new philosophy!


End file.
